1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A waterproof connector wherein the chamber containing the terminals is sealed is described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-267000. This waterproof connector is described below with reference to FIG. 11. The waterproof connector has a female housing 1 provided with a plurality of the cavities 1A for accommodating female terminals 2. The male housing 3 is designed for a printed-circuit board and includes a hood part 3A in which the female housing 1 can be fitted. L-type male terminals 4 project from the front end surface 3B into the hood part 3A. A mounting concavity 5 is formed around the projected portion of the male terminal 4 on the front end surface 3B of the male housing 3. A sealing member 6 is mounted in the mounting concavity 5.
A press-fit groove 7 is formed around the opening 6A on the surface of the sealing member 6. On the front end surface 1B of the female housing 1, an annular rib 8 to be fitted in the press-fit groove 7 stands erect around the front opening of the cavity 1A.
When the female housing 1 is connected to the male housing 3, the rib 8 of the female housing 1 is pressed into the press-fit groove 7 of the sealing member 6. Waterproofing of the chamber in female housing 1 can be accomplished by close contact between the peripheral surface of the rib 8 and that of the press-fit groove 7. Waterproofing of the chamber in the male housing 3 can be accomplished by close contact between the peripheral surface of the mounting concavity 5 and that of the opening 6A of the sealing member 6.
However, in the above-described construction, the sealing member 6 is mounted on the male housing 3. In mounting the sealing member 6 on the male housing 3, it is necessary to insert the sealing member 6 into the hood part 3A into which the male terminals 4 project and fit the sealing member 6 in the mounting concavity 5. Thus, a connector with this conventional construction has a problem in that it takes much time and labor to perform the operation of mounting the sealing member 6 on the male housing 3.